Summer fantasy 1D fanfiction
by KlaraCookieMonster
Summary: This is a story of a girl that finds her love in Florida. Will she fall in love? Find out! Liam Payne fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

* * *

Hey, I'm Celeste. Yes, I know.. My parents were obviously on something when they named me like that. I live in New York in a little apartment with my mom and dad. I also have a little sister Katy and she's 6 years old. My mom's name is Bethany (Beth) and dad's name is Luke. I have my own room which is the biggest in our apartment. I love the sea, so it's decorated in that style. I love doing sleepovers and adore going shopping. I have long brown hair and dark green eyes. I'm 5ft 5. My grandma and grandpa live in Tampa, Florida. It's not really a good thing because it's not an interesting town at all. It has beautiful beaches but when it comes to fun- 0 points. My best friend is Hanna. She's also 16. She's beautiful and a really sweet person. She has dark blond hair and blue eyes. She lives only with her mother because her parents got divorced. My life is pretty much boring. I don't even have a boyfriend, but Hanna does. His name is Louis Tomlinson and they are together for 2 months now.

* * *

**THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION TO MY NEW STORY :D HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW SO I COULD KNOW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Today is such a lovely day! The sun's warm rays were peeking trough my blue curtains and were blinding me. Otherwise I would be pissed about it, but I'm not because it is the FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATIONS. I started to dance to the song on my radio.

''TAKE ME AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, A SECRET PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!''

Sudenly my mom entered the room.

''Keep it down.'' – she said with a grin on her face from seeing me with a hair brush in my hands.

''So, no one in this house can be happy?'' –i hugged my mom- ''Good morning!''

''Your morning is obviously good!'' –my mom said and walked out of the room.

I put my radio on mute and stepped in front of the mirror.

''What should I wear?'' – I said to myself.

I took out 5 t-shirts and 10 shorts, but I have decidet for washed up shorts, green t-shirts and tons of bracelets. ( cgi/set?id=42561563) It was too hot outside. I walked to the balcony and called Hanna.

''HANNAAAA! GOOD MORNING HONEY!''

''Haa?'' – it was too early for Hanna.

''It's the first day of our fun! Meet me at Starbucks? We gotta go shopping!'' – I was really excited.

''Are you sure that Starbucks works in this time?!''- she was trying to be sarcastic.

''Yes! It's 11am.''

''Alright then, meet me in half an hour.''

I put on my convers white sneekers, opened the front door and my dad was in front of me.

''DAD! LONG TIME NO SEE!'' – I jumped to hug him.

I haven't seen my dad for 2 months now because he was working in Europe. I really missed him tho.

''Cel, how are you?''

My mom cut me off.

''Luke is that you?!'' – she ran to hug him.

''I need to go to Europe, so I was wondering will you come with me?''

''Yes!'' – my mom said without asking me first.

''But. MOM? I have plans with Hanna!'' – I almost yelled.

''But, Cel! We would be all together...'' – my dad tried to convince me to go.

I ran outside and shut the door that loud my sister woke up.

I was really angry, and Europe is great but my friend is still more important. I saw Hanna in front of Starbucks.

''Hey my bro!'' – Hanna said with a happy voice.

''Hey...''

''What's wrong?'' – i could tell she was worried.

''My dad wants me to go to Europe for this Summer.''

''NOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T!'' – Hanna protested stomping her feet.

''Yes, i know... But I have no choice! But let's have fun today, shall we?''

''Shopping, here we come!''

We went shopping and bought some new stuff for this summer. ( cgi/set?id=42638691) I really did have a lot of fun today! After the crazy shopping, Hanna and I went back to my apartment so we could have a one, last, summer sleepover.

''I need to ask my mom..'' – Hanna said.

''Why bother cause you know she will say yes anyway!''- I said with confident.

We entered my apartment and my mom and dad were standing by the door.

''Oh good! Hanna is here too!'' – my mom said with a grin on her face.

''Of course she is here, it's my last day with her for whole 3 months.'' – i was still angry.

''What if we can change that?''

My face lighted up a bit and a smile came across my face.

''What are you suggesting?'' – I raised my eyebrow.

''You and Hanna are going to...''


End file.
